Searching For Your Love
by coco loves panda
Summary: Namine Utada is the daughter of a small time restaurant owner and Roxas Hikari is the heir to Shinra Electronics. The two are sworn enemies but what happens when they're forced to live in the same household? side pairings included.


_hey guys so before you read this story, you should know that this fanfic was influenced by my favorite korean dramas, boys over flowers and playful kiss. while it's not completely the same as the two dramas, you'll probably spot some similarities. maybe not in the first chapter but as the story progresses. anyway, i hope you guys will like this story! enjoy and review!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>chapter one<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hurry Nami, the food's going to get cold!" A man in his mid fifties known as Lee Utada called from the front desk. He was the proud owner of <em>Twilight's Finest Dumplings<em>, the only dumpling restaurant around for miles. He was also the father of Namine Utada, a sixteen year old girl with a pure heart but a tendency to get into trouble. The cause of most of her troubles were, of course, her pride and mouth.

**'**_Where is that girl?' _He thought as he finished taking orders from a customer. Just as he was about to call for her again, the mentioned blond came rushing into the room clad in a maroon colored cap and polo shirt with a red apron over it and was wearing a pair of black pants- the uniform Lee himself had picked out. "Where were you? I called for you minutes ago! You know what? Forget it," He sighed, not giving his daughter a chance to speak. "Just get the food to this address as fast as you can or else they'll complain!" He handed her a piece of paper with the address written on it and pushed a stack of containers filled with gyoza dumplings towards her.

Namine took the piece of paper and looked over it once before stuffing it into her pocket. "Don't worry Dad, I'll make sure I get it delivered quickly!" She beamed at him before heading out the door.

"Nami!" Her father shouted just as she was about to exit.

_'What now?' _She thought, annoyed at how much he seemed to be yelling her name these days. She turned around slowly, forcing any signs of annoyance away from her face. "Yes?"

"You forgot the food," He replied.

Her face turned a light red as she walked back to the counter to retrieve the dumplings. "Sorry," She muttered, bowing her head down. Before leaving, she made sure nothing else was forgotten. She double checked her pockets to see if she had extra change, in case the customers paid her extra. Then she checked to see if she still had the address, which she needed in case she forgot where she was going. After going through a bunch of other check ups, Namine decided that she was all set to go. As she was halfway out the door, she waved goodbye to her father, who sighed in response. She then mounted herself onto her purple speed bike, which she'd had since the eighth grade.

Rather than traveling by car, which would have been much faster and easier, Namine was forced to take her rusty, old, ten speed bike to navigate her way around the town. It wasn't that Namine wasn't allowed to drive, or didn't know how to, it was that she simply did not want to be seen driving around in her father's van. Not only was it a gas guzzler, it was also old and had a print of the _Twilight's Finest Dumplings_ logo sprayed on it. In other words, Namine would rather wake up the next day with sore legs from biking up and down hills than be seen driving the "Dumplingmobile"- the nickname Namine saw fit for it.

Namine reached into her pocket once more and looked at the address. It turned out that she would be traveling to the rich part of town, which she found odd. She always imagined that caviar and truffles were the only thing that rich people ate. Pushing off on her bike, she started towards the clock tower.

A few minutes later, after passing the clock tower, she reached a bridge that lead to the rich part of town. This was where all the mansions and fancy apartments and condominiums were found. As a child, Namine used to visit this particular side of town with her father where they would walk around the neighborhood, pretending to plan on buying one of the houses for sale. Her father would always tell her that one day _she_ would be able to afford one of the houses, but as Namine grew older she came to realize that it was simply just a dream. While it was not impossible to achieve- living in a mansion- it was something Namine knew wouldn't actually make her happy for achieving. Unlike most people, Namine only wanted a medium sized house with a white picket fence and a fair sized lawn. She also aimed to buy a nice house for her mother and father, despite them insisting for her not to.

She arrived at her destination, _Skyway Avenue_. It was a neighborhood mostly filled with apartments and condominiums. Namine parked her bike against a pole and carried the bag of food inside the glass condominium. As she entered the building, she couldn't help but notice just how nice the interior was. Each hallway was kept clean and had long red carpets that stretched all the way to the end of each hall. As for the walls, they were painted a peach color and were decorated with paintings done by famous artists from all around the world. Namine stood with her mouth agape before realizing that she still had a job to do.

She made her way quickly to the front desk, and tapped on the wooden desk to grab the receptionist's attention. "Excuse me, I'm here for a delivery to room 75C," Namine said to the woman sitting behind the desk. According to her name tag, her name was Aerith Gainsborough. She had long chestnut brown hair decorated with a pink ribbon and had braids down to her waist. Her face appeared to be void of any make up, but Namine was doubtful of that. She _had_ to have at least some on, how else could she explain the woman's flawless appearance?

"Whatever that is, it smells good," Aerith smiled. She stretched a slender arm across her desk and extended a finger to press a button. "Alright, you can go on now. I made sure to ring the door bell for you so that they know that you'll be up soon."

Namine beamed at her. "Thank you. If you ever feel like dumplings for lunch you can give us a call," She reached into her right pocket and handed her one of the few business cards she kept with her.

After Aerith thanked her, Namine turned to make her way to the elevator which was located at the end of the hall. However, before she could even move five steps away from the front desk, a voice came from the intercom. "Is that the delivery girl?" It asked. To that, Namine heard Aerith respond by saying, "Yes, she's on her way now so be ready, Mr. Hikari."

Namine froze in place, both his last name and voice sounded familiar to her. '_It can't be him. Last time I remembered, he lived by the harbor. Maybe it's another Hikari?' _For her sake, she hoped so. But just in case it _was_ him, she decided that she would use a disguise when she got to his room. That way, if it was him, he wouldn't know who she was. With that settled, Namine made her way to the elevator and slipped inside the compartment. Before pressing any buttons, she looked at the guide next to the navigation panel. After looking through the guide, Namine pressed a button going to the fifth floor.

The ride to the fifth floor was surprisingly long. She wondered what it must be like for two strangers stuck in this elevator. It must be weird, she decided. After all, the elevator was the most awkward place to be stuck with a stranger in, right? At the sound of a small ding, the elevator made a complete stop and slid it's doors open. Namine jumped out of the compartment and looked left and right to see which direction she should be going in. After scanning the two wings, she decided to take the right.

As she neared room 75C, Namine lowered her cap over her face. At the moment, this was the best disguise that she could come up with.

"D-Delivery!" She said in a shaky voice as she knocked on the wooden door. _'Please don't be him, please don't be him,_' She thought to herself as she waited for someone to answer.

She heard footsteps from the other side of the door and her heart began to pound quickly. The door then swung open, but Namine couldn't see who it was in front of her. The only thing she could see, as a result of the cap covering a portion of her face, was red and white sneakers. For a moment, nothing happened. She even wondered if someone was in front of her. However, she couldn't blow her disguise and lift the cap up. "D-" She began but a small laugh interrupted her.

"You idiot, you really think that I don't know who you are?" Namine gulped at the familiar voice. It was him and now that she had been discovered, there was no more point in trying to hide her face from him. Pulling the maroon cap from her head, she allowed herself to face the boy standing in front of her. The boy, of course, was none other than Roxas Hikari- the heir to Shinra, an extremely successful worldwide electronics company. With windswept, gravity defying blond hair, and ocean blue eyes, he was definitely hard to miss.

Namine shook her head to regain her composition. "I was really hoping you didn't. By the way, how'd you know it was me?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Namine Utada, you're the stupidest girl I've ever met," He said before going to list the reasons. "One, you have a name tag on your shirt. Two, you're the only girl I know that works at that dumpling restaurant." Besides being considered very good looking, which Namine strongly disagreed with, he was also very arrogant and had a standoffish personality.

"Whatever, just take your stupid order," She muttered, holding out the bag for him to take. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you lived by the harbor?"

"You know, nosiness is an unattractive feature in a girl," Roxas responded, grabbing the bag of food from her. As Namine glared at him, Roxas began to look through the containers, checking to see if his order was correct.

"It was a simple question," Namine hissed. "Getting all fussy about nothing is unattractive in a boy, you know?" She said mockingly.

Instead of responding with a comeback, he ignored her remark to address another issue. "The food's cold. I'm not paying." He shoved the bag back to Namine, who stared at him with indignation.

"What! I bet you're just saying that!" Namine exclaimed, opening the container. "See, it's still good," She said after poking one of the dumplings with a finger.

"Now I won't eat it because you touched it," He smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

Namine was tempted to punch him but resisted by remembering the orders from her father about dealing with Roxas or any Hikaris. "_No matter how much of a jerk he's being, don't do anything. He's the son of Jun Hikari for heaven's sake! Think of what he can do to our restaurant if he finds out that you injured his son!"_

"What are you waiting for? Get lost," The boy said, angering Namine even more.

Unable to contain herself, Namine thrusted the food back into his arms. She wasn't hurting him, so this was okay, she decided. "My hands are clean, you stupid prick! If you're just going to order food from our restaurant and then tell me to take it back without you paying, then don't order from us again!" She snapped.

"Aww..but it's really fun messing with poor people," Roxas sneered.

Namine choked a laugh, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She stepped forward and glared at him. Heir or not, she couldn't let him get away with that rude comment. "You arrogant jerk!" She exclaimed, jabbing a finger at him. "You think you're so much better than us 'poor people' just because you're rich and go to an expensive high school, but the truth is that you can't last a day in a normal public school. Even worse, I don't think you can do anything for yourself!" She jabbed another finger to his chest.

Before she could jab his chest with her finger again, he grabbed her hand and pushed it back to her side. "It's been awhile since I've seen you around. I forgot just how annoying you were," He muttered.

"I may be annoying but at least I'm not a spoiled brat!" Namine spat out. "At least I know how to do things for myself."

The smirk instantly vanished from his face to produce a look of annoyance. His ocean blue eyes suddenly turned dark as he glowered at her, "Well, what makes you think I can't do anything for myself?"

Namine stepped back to cross her arms. "You have maids that do the cooking, the cleaning, and even the laundry. The only thing you do is show up to school and hang out with your friends, who are probably as equally useless as you are."

Roxas narrowed his eyes at her, clearly angered. "Useless huh! Well If I'm really useless, then I guess you don't need my money." He said, dropping the bag of food and it's contents onto the floor..

"You weren't going to pay me anyway, stup-" Before she could finish what she was saying, the door slammed in her face.

Angered, Namine began pounding on the door once more. "Open up you arrogant bastard! I wasn't done with you!" She screamed.

He didn't answer back, angering the already annoyed Namine. With one final pound on the wooden door, Namine let out a frustrated scream before turning to leave.

She entered the empty elevator and jabbed her index finger on the close button. As soon as the doors slid close, Namine began to throw a series of vicious kicks and punches at the air while letting out an ear shattering, "STUPID JERK!"

Aerith, who had been busily painting her nails red, jumped in her seat and nearly knocked the polish out of the table. Placing a hand over her chest, she recovered herself. "What on earth was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>searching for your love<br>**

* * *

><p>It was unbelievable, Namine declared. Her mother had cooked her favorite food, spaghetti and meatballs, and she couldn't even enjoy it thanks to a certain someone. While her father went on about something that had happened at the store Namine pierced her fork into a meatball, pretending that it was Roxas.<p>

"Honey, are you okay?" Her mother asked, a worried expression was painted on her face.

"I hate him, mom!" Namine answered as she chewed aggressively on the chunk of meat.

Her mother frowned at her, "Nami, who are you talking about?" Before Namine could answer, Lee gave her a look. "Oh, _him_."

"He thinks he's all that just cause he's the stupid heir to Shinra. Newsflash, Shinra is nothing but a bunch of nerds making stupid computers and cell phones!" She growled.

"Hoy!" Lee exclaimed, pointing his fork at her. "Have you forgotten that our T.V. and your cell phone is a product from Shinra?"

Namine slumped her shoulders. The only reason why she had a phone from Shinra was because her father bought it for her on her fifteenth birthday, despite her informing him of her hatred for that company. While it was an option to destroy the device, Namine didn't have the heart to actually trash something that was given to her by her father. The same thing applied to her mother, who bought her fluffy orange boots that resembled the fur of an orangutan for her fifteenth birthday.

"Fine, but that doesn't change the fact that I hate Roxas Hikari," Namine muttered.

Mrs. Utada frowned, "What happened to you two? You guys used to be friends, didn't you?"

Namine wished that she hadn't brought that up. Despite her hatred of the aforementioned blond, there was a time when she hadn't hated them and that was when she was six years old. At that time, she and Roxas were the best of friends and it seemed like there was nothing that could tear them apart. That is unless you were Jan Hikari, the devil in the disguise of a grandmother. At least that was how Namine saw it. Anyway, Jan Hikari was the type of woman who always got her way. She was cold hearted and looked down on everyone that wasn't rich. That being said, when Jan discovered that her grandson had been playing with a girl from the poor side of town, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

While the two had been playing by the river, Jan whisked Roxas away from Namine and said to him, "Never play with that filth! If you know what's good for you, you will stay away from that girl!" From then on, Roxas never did play with Namine again. He, however, did come by to see her from time to time but only to hurl insults at her. After that, Namine grew to hate Roxas and made him her sworn enemy.

"Yeah, but that was a mistake," Namine mumbled. "He's a jerk and I'll hate him for as long as I live."

Both Lee and his wife exchanged a look when Namine wasn't looking. It was as if the two shared a secret.

* * *

><p><strong>searching for your love<strong>

* * *

><p>Every morning for school Namine would ride on her bike and meet up with her best friend, Xion, at the front gates of the school building. But today there was a malfunction with Namine's alarm clock so she had gotten up later than usual. And by the time she had reached the gates, Namine was a mess and all her short haired friend could do was laugh at her.<p>

"Laugh it up, Xion. You try riding on this piece of crap up a hill while trying to get here fast," Namine muttered. Her hair, as far as she could tell, looked like a natural disaster hit it. Her hair was frizzy and mussed up, and to top it all off, there was a big knot on the back of her head. While Xion continued to poke fun at the blond, Namine desperately tried to brush the knot away with her fingers.

"Hurry it up, will you?" Xion said impatiently. She walked over to the blond and began to comb through the knot as well.

"Ow!" Namine jumped. "Pulling off a chunk of my hair isn't going to help me!"

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes. "Quit being a baby. This is why I told you that you should cut your hair short."

"I would if I had the face for it," Namine commented, pinching her cheeks. "Lucky for you, you don't have chubby cheeks like me." She turned to face her friend pulled at her cheeks, causing Xion to laugh.

Just then, Xion's jaw dropped and she stopped laughing. Namine stared at her, confused. "Xion?"

To that, Xion responded by pointing behind the blond. "N-N-Namine.."

'_What's she stuttering for?'_ Namine wondered. Deciding to see for herself, she whirled around on her heels and turned to face in the direction Xion had been pointing in. Her eyes widened, "Roxas!"

She blinked twice, making sure that it wasn't an illusion. Unfortunately for her, it was real. The Roxas standing before her wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of jeans was not an illusion. He smirked at her, before noticing the raven haired girl staring at him in awe. At the same time that Xion realized that her jaw had been hanging open the whole time, Namine remembered that she was still pulling at her cheeks. The two quickly recomposed themselves.

"Surprised?" He asked.

"Um, yeah," Namine replied. "Why are you here? Did you get lost or something?"

He chuckled before saying anything. "Remember our little meeting yesterday? Remember how you told me that I couldn't survive in a normal public school? Well, to prove you wrong, I enrolled myself into this crappy school."

Namine's jaw dropped in horror. "NO!" She screamed another ear shattering scream like the one from yesterday. "This can't be happening!"

"But it is," He smiled. "Get used to this face, cause you're going to be seeing a lot of it this year."

* * *

><p><strong>end of chapter<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>so that it was it for the first chapter. sorry if some parts are a little...choppy? i hope you guys liked it and i'd really like to know what you guys think of this story. if you hated it, please don't be too harsh! <strong>


End file.
